


Reports and Ropes

by Jedi_MI



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Gladnis, M/M, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_MI/pseuds/Jedi_MI
Summary: For day 7:  bondageDon’t mess with workaholic Ignis.





	Reports and Ropes

Ignis removed his glasses, setting them down next to his finished pile of reports he rubbed his tired eyes and glanced down at his watch. _A little over an hour, decent timing_ he thought with a smirk. Returning his glasses to their perch on his nose he stood up, stretching muscles sore from sitting still for so long. Slowly he gathered up his files and organized them before putting them in his waiting messenger bag. That finished he went to his kitchen, taking stock of his fridge’s offerings before settling on an Ebony. With a sigh he opened the tab of the beverage and took a deep swig, savoring the bitter taste of his favorite coffee and feeling his body start to relax. With a slight bounce to his step Ignis walked back through his living room and down the hall to the bedroom.

Opening the door he was greeted by one of his favorite sights: a bound, gagged and blindfolded Gladiolus Amicitia, his large, muscular body on full display atop the deep purple sheets of his bedding. His head whipped around when he heard the door open and Ignis made a mental note to add noise-cancelling headphones to his shopping list.

“I must say, I get much more accomplished with you in this position.” Ignis took a moment to just admire the man in his bed. Gladio’s dark hair was a mess under his head, silky red blindfold obscuring the intelligent amber eyes Ignis knew lay beneath. His arms were stretched above his head, arms tied together from mid-forearm to wrists in a series of intricate knots with a length of black rope further securing his wrists to the headboard. The tattooed bird-of-prey head on Gladio’s broad chest seemed to point down at his erect nipple, the silver barbell of his piercing gleaming in the light. Gladio’s impressive cock was still hard from Ignis’ earlier work break, the thin, black rope tied snuggly around its base keeping the length engorged and flushed an angry red.

Ignis spent a couple of minutes silently taking in the form of his lover and contemplating what, exactly, he would do to his captive. He knew by the restless way Gladio was starting to move that his scrutiny wasn’t going unnoticed; knew the anticipation of what was to come had been slowly driving Gladio mad during the long two hours he had spent tied to the bed.

“I certainly hope you’ve learned your lesson about accosting me when I am trying to work Gladiolus,” Ignis voice was stern as he finally approached the bed and sat down next to Gladio’s prone body. Gladio turned towards where he felt the bed dip under Ignis’ weight, mouth moving against the improvised gag. Bringing a gloved finger to Gladio’s bronzed cheek he followed the line of the gag, toying with it only enough to get a rise out of Gladio in the form of a deep growl. “Oh, very well,” Ignis sighed, finally untying the gag and removing it from Gladio’s mouth.

“About damn time Iggy,” Gladio groaned.

“Yes, well, I would have been done much sooner if you had restrained yourself earlier. If you insist on complaining though I am sure I can find more work to occupy myself with,” Ignis lied smoothly, knowing that he was nearly at his limit as well, his pants growing tighter by the minute just from the view of Gladio’s naked body.

“Babe, please, you’re killing me here. _Touch me!_ ” Ignis hummed in agreement, leather-clad hand skimming over an inked pec and circling the nipple before grasping the metal piercing and giving it a sharp tug. Gladio moaned, body arching to chase Ignis’ hands as he released him. “Iggy, please!”

“Patience is a virtue Gladiolus,” Ignis sang, the smirk evident in his voice, “don’t make me put that gag back on.” With a light slap to Gladio’s prominent abdominals he stood, removing his gloves and setting them on the nightstand before reaching in the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube. He carefully stripped himself of the rest of his clothing, taking the time to fold them and place them on the chair. Grabbing the bottle in one hand he crawled onto the bed, long legs straddling Gladio’s chest as he settled down on top of the larger man. Gladio smiled, arms struggling against their bonds in an effort to grab Ignis.

Ignis looked down at the man beneath him, fingers tracing the muscles of Gladio’s chiseled chest, moving from hips up his abs and over his pecs before resting on his collarbone. Leaning down Ignis followed the same path with his mouth, placing quick kisses and little nips over the tanned skin. Finally Ignis pressed himself flush with Gladio, breathing a sigh into his lover’s mouth as it opened for him, tongues caressing and curling against eachother. Gladio’s breath hitched as Ignis began grinding down on him, erections rubbing against together with every move of Ignis’ lithe body.

Ignis and Gladio spend several minutes like this, tongues vying for dominance and bodies slowly grinding against eachother. Gladio refuses to admit to the whine that leaves his throat when the heat of Ignis’ body finally pulls away from him, knowing he could spend all night just making out with Ignis and be quite content. A huge grin splits Gladio’s face, though, when he finally hears the snap of the lube bottle opening and he forces his body to relax despite his excitement as he feels Ignis kneel in between his legs.

Ignis let his lube-slicked fingers gently trace around Gladio’s puckered entrance while he worked his length with his tongue. Gladio’s hips chased the touch, desperate for those fingers to do _more_ , but Ignis knew how to read him and pulled back, waiting for Gladio’s movements to cease before resuming their slow, teasing caress. Ignis pressed open-mouthed kisses up Gladio’s cock, spending several seconds lavishing the tip with his tongue before taking him in his mouth completely, swallowing him down to the root. Ignis held him there as long as he could, focusing on breathing out his nose and relishing the heavy weight of Gladio’s cock in his mouth. When it finally became too much he pulled off reluctantly, placing a light kisses to the tip and bringing his attention back to teasing Gladio’s hole.

“Ain’t gonna break me baby, come on.” Ignis gave the reddened head a deep suck as he sank two fingers into Gladio’s tight hole, the muscles easily accepting the digits. Gladio moaned, pushing back into Ignis’ hand and spreading his legs out further.

“Iggy, baby, I’m begging you. Please just fuck me!” Gladio finally begged. Ignis pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend and placed a gentle kiss to his hip, reaching over to the discarded bottle of lube and slicking both his cock and Gladio’s. Without warning he straddled Gladio once again, took his swollen member in hand and sank down to engulf just the tip in the warm heat of his entrance.

“Fuuuuuck,” Gladio bucked up, desperate for more of the tight heat of Ignis.

“Yes, that is the plan,” Ignis smiled, sinking down onto Gladio with a happy sigh. Gladio moaned, breath going slightly ragged as he fought the urge to thrust up into Ignis’ perfect body, willing himself to wait while Ignis adjusted to his sizeable girth.

Bracing a hand on Gladio’s raised knee Ignis slowly begins rising up and impaling himself on Gladio’s cock, small, breathless moans accompanying his movements. Gladio is the opposite, swearing loudly as Ignis starts riding him faster, abs flexing as his hips cant up hard to meet Ignis’. He wants the blindfold off, wants to watch the way Ignis gyrates as he takes his pleasure from Gladio’s body, but he can’t seem to articulate anything anymore aside from grunts and moans.

Ignis knows neither of them will last long and doesn’t try to hold back, done with teasing Gladio he focuses on their mutual pleasure. The feel of Gladio’s engorged cock deep inside him is nearly overwhelming and he closes his eyes and just focuses on that hot, ridged length pounding into him for a minute, every thrust sending a shot of pleasure through his core. He feels his balls tighten up and reaches down to start stroking his neglected cock hard and fast. With a groan Ignis comes, painting Gladio’s chest with his release, his body clenching tightly around Gladio where he was buried deep in his ass.

With a quick tug Ignis loosens the knot at the base of Gladio’s erection and Gladio roars his release, body lifting both himself and Ignis as he arches up. His orgasm seems to last forever, body shaking and pulsing as he empties himself into Ignis’ willing body. When the last throb of pleasure finally leaves him he lays, utterly spent, under Ignis, unable to do anything but struggle to get his breathing under control.

Ignis comes back to himself first, pressing a gentle kiss to Gladio’s collarbone before taking off the blindfold. Opening his eyes Gladio takes in the sight of a thoroughly debauched Ignis, face and chest flush and glimmering with sweat, hair a disheveled mess falling down across his forehead. Placing a chaste kiss to Gladio’s cheek Ignis groans and pulls himself off of Gladio.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Ignis announces, moving to grab his discarded clothes from the table.

Gladio’s eyes go wide, “hey, wait, what about me?”

“Hmmmm, as I said, I do like you like this,” Ignis returns to the bedside, trailing a finger through the cum he had decorated Gladio’s chest with. “I have every faith that you’ll keep like this for awhile longer.”

Ignis turns and, without glancing back at Gladio’s shocked expression, heads to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing my first gladnis smut piece I decided to try my hand at another. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
